An unexspected suprise
by Izzy713
Summary: Eli and Clare get a suprise how will there friend family and more importantly they deal with it
1. Chapter 1

I hold the little white stick in my hand how could this be happening to me we did all the right things well at least i though we did

We used a condom

I was on the pill

i look down at the stick with the two little pink marks about a million thoughts ran throught my mind mostly about Eli and what he would think and then our friends and our family oh my family my parents would be so dissipointed with me the flashback ran throught my mind

We were kissing and i pulled away "Whats wrong blue eyes did i do somthing wrong?"

"No but Eli im ready"

"What are you ready for"

"Sex"

"What are you sure"

"Yeah" he put his seatbelt on and gave me a puzzling look

"Eli i want to do it here Mortys the reason we meet it would only be right" we had made love and i told him that i love him and he said the same thing

next i think back to this morning and how i ran to the bathroom throwing up then not being able to button up my pants i should have seen the signs but i didnt i walk to the kitchen i know what im about to do is aginst everything i belive in and if i fail then it can get into alot of trouble i hold my barly visible baby bump and wisper "im sorry" the blade barely grazes over my skin when i hear my phone ring it is Just the way you are by Bruno Mars it was Eli's ring tone and our song it is so cleashi but our song i set the knigh down and picked up "Hey blue eyes"

"Hi Eli"

"Whats wrong" he had heard the sadness in my voice

"Nothing" i already knew that he was goig to invite me over to make sure i am okay we needed to talk so i wasnt going to denie it just as i knew he was going to it he did "you are coming over now i love you see you soon" he hung up i guess i didnt have to kill myself so i got my purse and shoved the test into my sweat shirt pocket i was driving and then i stoped at a stop light i turn my head and the last thing i see is a pair of headlights then everything gose blank


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in an unfimilar bed and room i have a sharp pain in about everywhere i look around and then the door opens it is Eli he walks in i can see that his face is tear stained like he has been crying for hours he come to my side and takes my hand "Hey blue eyes" his voice cracks when he talks and then suddenly tears stream down his face "Eli whats wrong where am i what happend?"

"You dont remember?"

"No can you tell me"

"You were on your way to my house and you got in a car crash i had to get a call from your parents they have already left but Clare i was so worried i even prayed that you would be okay becuase i cant loose you"

"Eli you prayed for me?"

"Yeah i did becuase if i lose you then i dotn know what i will do i love you" when he says that i remember the baby and i start to cry thinking the worst i know that our baby is gone "Clare whats wrong"

"Eli there is somthing i need to tell you" i choke out the sob before i can tell Eli abotu the baby that may or may not be alive still the doctor walked in

"Hello ms. Edwards i have cheeked over your file and you suffered from a car acident the driver was durnk and he will have to pay for your car to be fixed" he started to walk out into the room when he turned around "Oh and your baby is fine but i would make a fallow up apointment to make sure it will be devoloping properly" before he could leave Eli got up and said "This must be a mistake Clare is not pregnant we only had sex once and we had protection"

"No mistake she is pregnant and we found a positive test in her pocket" i watched Eli look over at me i couldnt look at him in the eyes so i looked down at my hospital braclet and played with it the docotor caught the vibe that Eli didnt know about the baby becuase the next thing he said was "I guess you have somthing to talk about i will leave you to talk" when he walked out of the room he handed Eli the test i was still looking at my hands and waited for Eli to get angry leave me and storm out never talkig to me agian but i was suprised when he came over bend down and took his hand in mine. i was still afraid to look him in the eyes but that didnt stop him from talking "Clare is there somthing you need to tell me" i couldnt help but cry he pulled me into a hug and wispered soothing things into my ears when i stoped crying i looked into his green eyes and suddnly i felt something reasurring about it "So your not going to leave me" he seemed taken aback

"Why would you think i would ever leave you i love you i just feal really bad"

"Why?"

"Becuase this is my fault"

"No i wanted it and it take two to make a baby"

"I no but this is mostly me"

"Eli what are we going to do"

"I dont know do you want to keep it?"

"Really yes i do but realisticly we cant"

"Why not"

"We cant handle this"

"Yes we can and i want this baby just as much as you do we created life why shouldnt we get to be there for its first words and steps and if its a girl then her first date and then heartbreak and i would love to walk her down the isle or if it is a boy then i want to be there to throw a ball around with his and give him advice when he falls for a girl and when he gets mairried i want to be there to invite that crazy girl who will be willing to come into our family i dont want to miss any of that" by the first few words he said i was already crying

"Eli that was beautifl yes i will keep this baby and raise it with you i love you so much"

"I love you to just one problem though"

"What?"

"Our parents"


	3. Chapter 3

I stay in the hospital for a couple of more days Eli never leaves my side its reassuring that i have someone here that is so supportive. The day finally comes when the doctors okay me to go home Eli comes and picks me up in his car i get in and sit down next to him my hands are shaking he holds them reassuring me we almost hold hands the entire way to my house the only time he lets go is to touch my stomach I am now showing a small baby bump. We pull up to my house and i freeze "Eli i cant do this they will be so ashamed" i start to cry

"Hey, hey" he wipes the tears from my eyes "I love these pretty blue eyes don't ruin them with tears"

"Eli i cant my parents will kick me out"

"Let them you can live me with me because i love you more than life itself and now this baby" i cry into his hug

"Eli i love you i need you to promise me something"

"Anything"

"I need you to stop doing drugs please i know you and Jake still do them occasionally"

"I promise"

"Okay lets go in then" we walk up the steps and i open the front door. When i look inside my mother is making lunch i can hear Jake and Katie upstairs and Glen is in the living room. My mom runs to me and wraps me in a hug i am welcomed back into my home "Mom i need to tell you all something i think you need to sit down" they both sit down on the couch and me and Eli make are way into the living room when they sit down i start to talk "Mom me and Eli have something to tell you"

"Clare did you two elope or something"

"No, no don't worry"

"That's a relief i thought you were going to say that or that you are pregnant"

"Mom i am pregnant" she was speechless for a minute

"Clare how could you do this you made a pledge to God what where you thinking?"

"Mom i don't know but what i do no is that i wanted it he didn't pressure me or anything i asked him to we used all the protection we could but things happen"

"But you made a promise to God"

"So did you, you promise him that you and dad would be together forever but what happened to that it went to hell"

"Clare this is nothing like a divorce you were so irresponsible"

"How is this irresponsible a lot of teens have sex some with people they don't even love well i love Eli and i wanted my first time to be with him so if for some bizarre reason i don't marry him then i would have given my self to someone i love today even Darcy had sex"

"That was different she was raped"

"Yeah at a party where some guy drugged her beer she was drinking at a party you didn't even know about and even after that she had sex with Peter before they got married"

"Clare i need you to leave"

"What?"

"Go upstairs and pack some things i need you to leave the house for a couple of days" i start to cry but pack some things and put them into Eli's car when i get into the car i break down

"Hey blue eyes i am so proud of you i love you"

"I love you to Eli can we just go?"

"Yeah" he drives his car down the road to his house


	4. Chapter 4

The drive to Eli's house was long and hard with tears still streaming down my face i sat in the car and my hand never left Eli's we didn't talk but that was enough when we got to Eli's house he helped me out of the car and we walked into the house. Cece and Bullfrog were siting in the living room they gave Eli a questionable look all Eli did was look at them and it was enough he took my bags upstairs and we just laid there together not talking just him holding me

"Eli what do you think about all of this?"

"Well i didn't plan on being a father at this age but i did hope that it would be you who carries my baby"

"You think about that stuff?"

"Yeah i do especially now"

"I love you"

"I know I love you to" after that we just didn't say anything we didn't think about having to tell his parents about the baby because i knew we would eventually but now all i needed was him and the baby.


	5. Chapter 5

I have been living at Eli's house for about 3 months its not that bad except for the fact that i haven't seen my family in that long i have continued to go to school at because i am about 5 months along people know i sometimes get judgmental looks but i don't let it bother me because my friends and Eli are there for me.

It was just a normal Saturday me and Eli were hanging out listing to music in his room when the baby started to kick

"Eli feel this"

"What Clare are you okay is the baby okay?"

"Yes were fine but feel this" i took his hands and put them on my stomach

"wow"

"I know" Just then Eli's mom walked in

"I hope im not intrupting anything but Eli this came for you" She handed him a letter and he opened it first he smiled and then it faded

"What is that?"

"Its my N.Y.U letter i got in"

"Eli that's amazing i am so proud of you" i hugged him

"She likes the music"

"We don't no that it is a girl"

"But it is"

"What do you think he or she will look like"

"Well if its a boy he will have your pretty blue eyes and my black hair of course and he would grow up to be handsome like me of course"

"And have your smirk of course"

"Oh yeah we cant forget about that" he laughed "And then if its a girl then she will have again your eyes"

"But what about yours?"

"I would be willing to sacrifice them"

"But i love your eyes"

"But i love yours more" "As i was saying and she will have my hair and from the moment she is born she will be as gorgeous as you"

"I don't feel gorgeous i have a big stomach and im fat"

"Your not fat i love everything about you your eyes, your lips, your chin, your neck, your chest, your stomach, everything" he kissed everything as he said it when he got down to my stomach

"Eli i want you to go to N.Y.U" he gets up abruptly

"What?"i sit up

"Eli you got accepted its your dream and i cant stand in the way of your dream"

"Your not"

"Then its the baby"

"No its not because your my dream the baby is"

"But Eli you want to go and im not taking no for an answer"

"You don't understand Clare"

"What don't i understand?"

"How can you walk away from everything that you need, your whole world and just be okay with it"

"Eli" i could hear his voice crack in what he just said he turned away i pulled him twords me "Hey look at me" he was crying

"I just cant"

"Eli you have to"

"No i don't because i love you and the baby and its not that easy"

"Eli the baby will be born this summer and then you leave in the fall and come back for breaks"

"I don't think i can"

"You can because your smart, funny, handsome, sexy, and i love you" i started to kiss him and he kissed me one thing lead to another i wouldn't call it make up sex it was just pure love.


End file.
